


Mark Fun

by Littlekitten08



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), mark fischback - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekitten08/pseuds/Littlekitten08
Summary: This is one of my stories from Wattpad that i wanted to put on here. These are stories that I came up with and wanted to share with fellow Mark lovers.  These stories have a few chapters to each sub story in it.  Im still trying to decide if I want to make these all stories on their own.





	Mark Fun

**Chapter 1: My Little Princess**

Your pov:                                     

     

      The buzz of my alarm clock woke me up around 7 am. Groaning and covering my head with my blankets, trying to ignore the constant beeping. Sitting up and glaring at me phone i shut the alarm off. "It's the weekend why the hell is my phone going off at seven in the damn morning." I grumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Picking my phone up and checking the messaged. I see a few texts from people. A few happy birthday texts form family, a few posts from friends, and a message from Mark. I couldn't help but to smile, he was only my boyfriend of 8 months but he was already a big part of my life.  _Good Morning sunshine, I hope you slept well.  I'm sorry I had to work tonight. Ill make it up to though. Happy birthday baby. I love you._ I sighed, It sucked that he had to work today, i had made plans for us today,  I wanted to go to the movies and see one of the new movies out.  I jumped out of bed and got clothes ready for my shower. 

     I had some errands to do today since i had no plans. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't a really big apartment, but it was good enough for me. It was a single bedroom, had a small kitchen,  and the dining room and living room  where the same space, and the bathroom was small but cozy. I didn't need anything big, Marks house was huge, so it made me feel awkward when we hing out here. Its to small for the both of us when he stays the night, But i just love how cozy it is. Turing on hot water and turning on some music, i stepped under the hot spray.  It woke up my body as i stood there for a few moments just enjoy the hot water. Humming to my music, i started to wash my hair, the scent of watermelon filled the small little bathroom.  After a few minutes of washing my hair and body i got out of the shower. The bathroom was full of steam and it felt nice as i got out. Turning on the exhaust fan i started the rest of my morning routine. Brushing my teeth, drying off,  getting dressed, and  doing my hair. It was a comfy day but i wanted to look good. So i had on my black plaid shirt  and some black skinny jeans, along with my black converse with a messy bun.

     I go and grab my keys from the table and notice a note on it. It was definitely marks handwriting. "Why did he leave me a note?" I wondered.  Picking it up and examining it, I smiled again while reading it.  _I felt like this would be a better thing for you to do today then waiting for me to get off of work. So for your birthday I have set up a scavenger hunt for you. This way you have a fun birthday instead of being bored! Now here's a riddle for you princess.  Where a couple first talked, for saw each other, and a romance bloomed. Go to that place and  you'll find a surprise._ I couldn't help but to laugh. He tried to write a riddle but it came out more as a poem.  You put the note in you bag and thought for a few moments. "Does he mean where we first meet up in person? or where we first started to talk? " I tapped my chin in thought. "Ill check the computer, that's where we first actually saw each other, thanks to one of jacks videos."  I put my keys in my purse and walked to the other side of the living room, to my desk. Moving some stuff around i saw another little note, under my Nightmare before Christmas  mug. 

     _Good job baby. now turn on your computer._ was all that note said. Turning it on, there was a video in my editor bar. I pressed play and was greeted by Mark's bubbly face. The half koren on the screen waved at you. " Happy 25th birthday Baby doll. Im glad you figured out that riddle." he rubbed the back of his neck "even though now that i think on it its more of a poem, but anyways, the next place you need to go is to the place that we first meet in person!" he screamed. I laughed and smiled. This was going to be  great day. 

    


End file.
